


Well, that was unexpected..

by a6anaciaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a6anaciaa/pseuds/a6anaciaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something unexpected happens to Merlin, will it cost him his life or will it give him a new one?<br/>Will things change for the better or for the worst?<br/>A lesson to learn about how change isn't always a bad thing and hope is all there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, that was unexpected..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guuuuys! I wrote this during school (seriously, it gets so boring sometimes) and as always I hope you like it :D  
> Till next time!

He was officially a dead man. He seriously had no idea how this could have happened. But it did. And now he didn't know what to do. It's not like he could hide this for long, but should he tell Arthur? Should he just leave and never come back? 

But Arthur deserved to know didn't he? It was as much his baby, as it was his. And that's his dilemma right there. How do you tell the man you love, the prince of Camelot of all places, that you're pregnant even though you are a man, because of the sorcery his father swore to wipe out of the face of the earth? He couldn't exactly walk up to him and say "Hey, Arthur, want to hear about that time you got me pregnant because I'm basically magic?" No, that wouldn't exactly go over well and it would only get him executed. 

And the thing is, it's not really much of a choice. He either thinks about the safety of his baby and exiles himself, or he takes a leap of faith and risks killing both of them. 

If this was just about him he'd believe in Arthur without a second thought. But as he watched his baby bump growing he felt the need to protect his baby, whatever the cost. 

He had made his decision. He had to think of the child growing inside of him, he couldn't be selfish about this, just because he didn't want to go through all of this alone. So he would leave. Just for a month he'd stay and then he'll be gone. Making sure everything would be fine without him was a priority though. That meant, of course, talking to Gaius, which he dreaded. The old physician has been like a father to him in more ways than one and he'll probably want to help him as much as possible, thus making it even more difficult to say goodbye, especially after everything they've been through. 

He went to his chambers and told him about everything that has happened and all about his plan of leaving. By the end of the conversation there's wasn't a dry eye in the room. But it had to be done. 

The rest of the month passed by in a flash. Everything felt the same, but not at the same time. It was like everything was muted, black and grey and there was a feeling of loss and abandonment in the air. Or at least that's what it felt like for Merlin. He spent his last days in Camelot trying to ignore Arthur when he was close to him but at the same time see as much of him as possible when he wasn't looking. 

The days went by and it was time to leave. He said his goodbyes to Gaius, while trying not to cry and he left through the woods. At same point during his journey he heard a twig snap. He didn't have a sense of time anymore though and he felt hollow so he just kept walking, paying no attention to the sound. But after a while he heard a voice shouting. A voice he'd always recognize, no matter what, no matter where he was, or when that was. 

"What the hell are you doing, Merlin? Where do you think you're going?", he heard Arthur shouting. 

When he looked back at him he remained speechless. He didn't have anything to say at that point and he couldn't justify his actions in a way Arthur would understand. And Arthur continued. 

"I mean, I noticed you were becoming more and more distant, of course I did, but this? This I didn't expect. Just.. Just why, Merlin? Just tell me why." Arthur ended up whispering. 

And Merlin couldn't hold it in anymore. (He'd probably blame it on his hormones later.) So, of course, he started shouting. 

"I can't do this anymore! I can't just pretend that everything is fine when it clearly isn't! I know you have every right to know, but I couldn't just risk it because it's not just about me now! It just isn't and I couldn't tell you." He ended up mumbling with a sore throat from holding back tears. 

Arthur was now looking at him with an incredulous expression, like he couldn't understand what he was hearing or why Merlin would say something like that. 

"What are you talking about, Merlin?", he asked. 

"I AM A SORCERER! I HAVE MAGIC!", screamed Merlin. 

"And that's supposed to be news how?", silently questioned Arthur. 

Merlin was so shell shocked at first that he remained silent. But then he was suddenly angry. (Talk about mood swings.) How dare Arthur act like this is nothing important when it was all that Merlin could think of? The guilt of keeping such a secret plaguing his mind everyday and Arthur knew and said nothing? 

"YOU KNEW? WELL I'M ALSO PREGNANT! DID YOU KNOW THAT TOO?", he cried. 

And at that time Merlin wished there was a way to capture Arthur's expression. It was a mixture of shock, fear, owe and something that resembled joy, but that couldn't have been it, could it? Merlin was probably just deluding himself, seeing what he wished to see even though it wasn't actually there. 

"How is this possible? How could this have happened?", Arthur wanted to know the reasons why, but not even Merlin knew. 

"Gaius thought it was because I'm a dragonlord, but we're not quite sure yet.", mumbled Merlin and collapsed on the ground with his back pressed against a tree. He felt so tired nowadays.

Arthur started losing that shocked expression he had and replaced it with the one he usually wore during court. And that kind of hurt, because he looked so dismissive. He walked towards him and sat down next to him, all the while looking him flush in the eye. And when he had settled down, he began. 

"So what? Were you just leaving without saying anything? Without even a goodbye? Didn't it cross your mind that I'd want to know? That I have a right to know? That maybe I'd want to get to know my own child?" 

Arthur was slowly raising his voice more and more and he sounded really angry, but also like he had almost given up and lost everything. 

"Y-you'd.. You'd let me keep it? You wouldn't tell your father about it?" 

Merlin was slowing getting even more overwhelmed than he already was by what Arthur was saying. 

"Of course I'd let you keep it, Merlin, what are you even talking about? I wouldn't kill my own child! I'm not a monster and I'm certainly not my father. I don't believe magic is evil and I don't believe our baby is evil! How can you think that of me?" 

And that did it. All the tears Merlin has been trying to hold back just started flowing freely and he broke down. And Arthur, oh sweet, kind and incredible Arthur held him through it. When he was done crying his eyes out, he looked up at Arthur. 

"Merlin, I'd never leave you. No matter what. So please don't be the one that leaves. What would I ever do without you?", whispered Arthur looking heartbroken.

So he leaned in slowly, giving Merlin the chance to back away and when he didn't, he kissed him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was scared. I love you so much, Arthur. More than you'll ever know.", mumbled Merlin in between the kisses. 

"I love you too, Merlin, you clotpole.", said Arthur while looking into Merlin's blue eyes and laughed softly.

And that's when they both understood how much they meant to each other. And that they're stronger together. That they never wanted to be apart ever again. They'd deal with everything that came their way together and they'd be one happy little family, whatever happens. Because love, family and hope is all there is. 


End file.
